


Gone With the Summer

by Evathehuman



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: 每当邓布利多召唤守护神时，他想的总是那个夏天的事，但他不知道格林德沃也是。





	Gone With the Summer

“在姨妈家后面树林里最大的那棵山毛榉下等我。”邓布利多微笑着说，手里拿着那张小羊皮纸，“你知道，在霍格沃兹女孩们就是这么约男孩们出去的。”

靠在树边的金发男孩翻了个白眼，他穿着整齐的一直扣到下巴的衬衫，黑色麂皮的马甲扣得一丝不苟。“多么经验丰富啊，男学生会长。”

“不敢想象，德姆斯特朗史上最优秀的学生居然不会施守护神咒。”红发的以一种对嘲讽来说过于亲切的口吻说，他脱下了外套，并将衬衫的袖口卷了起来。

格林德沃哼了一声，“我知道一百种打倒你的办法，与此相比一个守护神咒算不了什么。”

邓布利多不置可否地耸了耸肩，此时月亮刚刚到达森林的边缘，远处空旷的原野已被银白色的光芒照亮，而他们所处的森林边缘还被朦胧的黑暗笼罩着。

“我不能出来太久，阿丽安娜不能一个人待在家里。”

格林德沃厌烦地挥舞了一下手：“永远不能一个人活下去的小可怜虫，”他讥讽地说，“永不满足地缠着她的哥哥... ...”

“我今天不想和你争吵这个。”邓布利多阴沉下了脸，“我们说好不要提这个。如果伟大的格林德沃是真心来学习一个新魔咒的。”

男孩不自在地把头偏到了一边。“这不是什么高深的魔法，”他傲慢地说，“而且是你主动要求教我的。”

邓布利多的脸色缓和了许多（他没有去揭穿格林德沃含混地略过了自己不会守护神咒的事实）：“好吧，是我，天才，既然我们没有太多时间，现在你能准备好你的魔杖了吗？”

格林德沃摊开手，那根古老的、弯曲如树干的魔杖[ 这里是私设]优雅地滑进了他的手里，他像击剑一样挽了个优雅的花式。邓布利多翻了个白眼，从外袍里抽出了自己的。“动作并不难——只需要这样挥动一下——”他把魔杖指向前方。“然后最关键的是，你必须想着你最快乐的记忆... ...”他轻声说，“呼神护卫。”银色的光芒从魔杖的尖端涌出，一只美丽的凤凰从烟雾中跃然而起，挥动着翅膀环绕着他们。他们一起着迷地看着这神奇的生物飞行的样子，直到它像清晨的雾气一样消失在空气里。

“现在到你了。”邓布利多退开一步，示意格林德沃展示他的学习成果。格林德沃皱起了眉毛，他的每个姿势都优雅而标准，挥动魔杖的力道也恰到好处。邓布利多盯着他的魔杖尖，一分钟过去了，那里什么也没有出现。

“我就是不行。”格林德沃泄气道，声音里头一次充满了挫败感。“我试过好多次了，它就是不肯出现。”

邓布利多轻声笑了起来，格林德沃第一次表现的像个符合年纪的孩子，而他觉得这样可爱极了。

“你可能没有选对记忆。”他好心地建议，“这个记忆一定要发自心底的快乐。”

格林德沃的表情看上去是彻底的嫌弃。“如果你是指圣诞节和家人围坐在桌边一起听收音机... ...”

“哦当然不是，”邓布利多彻底被逗笑了，“只是一个时刻，让你感觉自己被温暖的感觉包围了，那种金灿灿，舒舒服服的感觉... ...”

邓布利多轻轻握住格林德沃的手，像母亲牵起幼儿。金发男孩看起来有些僵硬，邓布利多吃不准他的想法，从他的角度只能看见男孩线条流畅的下巴和打着卷垂落在脸颊边的金发。他突然有点不好意思了，他不是个喜欢和人亲密接触的人，格林德沃更不是，而现在，他们前胸贴着后背，邓布利多的呼吸蹭在格林德沃脸上的绒毛上。一种暖烘烘又麻酥酥的感觉通过他们交握的手指传到邓布利多的全身，就像在阴冷的冬天被解除幻身咒的感觉。

“——想着你最美好的回忆。”他嘶哑地低声说，惊讶于自己的声音里饱含着的欲望。

格林德沃的睫毛抖动了一下，有那么一瞬间他好像要转回头看他了，但最后他还是坚决地盯着前方自己的魔杖尖，而那里现在正涌出一股银白色的雾气。

“你几乎快做到了。”邓布利多鼓励道，“没有很多人能召唤出肉身守护神，你离成功很近了。”

格林德沃轻轻地清了下嗓子，他看起来几乎是害羞的——他好像正全力压抑着一个巨大的笑容，不让它在脸上绽开。

“格林德沃总能做到，”他挑着眉毛得意洋洋道，“做不到的不过是因为他们难以置信的平庸，或者被麻瓜血液污染了脑子。”

“你总是这么说，”邓布利多摇了摇头，“麻瓜和我们并没有很大不同，他们只是...不能用魔法。”

格林德沃突然转过了身——他们突然就变成鼻尖贴着鼻尖了。虽然邓布利多是年长的那个，但格林德沃的身高要超出他小半个头。他居高临下地看着他，把他笼罩在自己的阴影里。

“你不明白，不，你其实明白的，对吗？血统就是一切。为什么涉及血液的魔法都格外强大？因为魔法流淌在我们的血液里，它使我们强大，我们生而不同。”

格林德沃简直是贴着他说的，邓布利多甚至能数清每一根淡金色的睫毛。树林里的风发出巨大又不安的声音，不知名的鸟类在远处发出扑棱翅膀的声音。 格林德沃现在看上去突然可怕了起来，恐惧，但又极端美丽。

“他们能像你一样，骑着扫帚飞过湖面和原野吗？”他抚摸过邓布利多的喉结，顺着胳膊血管流动的方向向下延伸。

“他们知道水面下生活着什么吗？他们知道身边的植物有多大的力量吗？”

格林德沃的手指缠绕上了邓布利多的，那种奇妙的感觉又升腾起来，纯粹的魔力在他们的胳膊下流淌，从胳膊到指尖，然后在另一个人的指尖爆发出来——周围的树木发出嗡鸣，树叶被卷起的风吹出哗啦啦的声响。邓布利多颤抖着吐出一口气，

“他们能拥有这样的感受吗？”

格林德沃靠近了他，他们中间现在只隔着大概一根头发丝的距离，邓布利多难以控制不把视线放到那粉色的，线条锐利的嘴唇上，周围的景物开始远离，他开始想象那尝起来是不是会有夜风一样凉薄的味道。但金发男孩拒绝再靠近，他紧紧盯着邓布利多，嘴角带着一个志得意满的微笑。

来啊，学生会长，你在等什么呢。

邓布利多倒吸一口气，他几乎是急不可耐地贴上格林德沃的嘴唇。格林德沃以一种完全不符合他性格的热情迎了上来。他的嘴唇柔软、温暖，一点也不傲慢，邓布利多感觉到细小而急促的呼吸喷在他脸上，泄露了男孩并不像他装作的那样游刃有余。邓布利多微微张开了嘴唇，男孩的舌头就闯了进来，邓布利多的舌头缠上了它，它们纠缠在一起，彼此争夺着空间。他很快感觉到自己的阴茎紧紧地抵着裤子，让他不那么尴尬的是格林德沃显然也勃起了，那双锐利的蓝眼睛充满了强势的欲望。邓布利多呻吟着把手插进了男孩整齐的头发，这一切都美妙的让人难以置信又顺理成章，一些难以抑制的情感和热情爆发了，而这好像早就该发生一样。两个男孩开始急切地抚摸彼此，互相把衬衫从裤子里扯出来。邓布利多忙着一颗颗解开格林德沃马甲的扣子，它们在此刻看起来格外的复杂。

“真是麻瓜的做法。”格林德沃假笑着，用魔杖敲了敲邓布利多的皮带——它变成了一条棕色的小蛇，快速地从他腰上溜走了。邓布利多发出一声气恼的笑声。“你应该来霍格沃兹，你真是个纯粹的斯莱特林。”他摇摇头，刚想抽出魔杖，格林德沃制止了他。他给了他一个湿乎乎的吻，然后跪了下去，用手解开了邓布利多的裤子纽扣。

这是我想的那个意思吗？邓布利多屏住了呼吸，阴茎在裤子里不安地抽动了一下。格林德沃跪在铺着叶子的的草地上，坏笑着看着他。他的手沿着腹部毛发生长的方向滑进了邓布利多的裤子里，却不去触碰他的阴茎，只是在阴毛的边缘徘徊。邓布利多喘着气仰起头，靠在树干上，“这太棒了——”

“你想听我的预言吗。”格林德沃的鼻尖抵着他的阴茎，每一下呼吸都能引起他的一阵颤抖。金发男孩的双手在柱身上缓慢的移动，他闭上双眼，再睁开时一只蓝色的眼球便变成了钻石一样的银色。银白色的月亮刚好从黑色的云朵里露出，照亮了他的整张脸——那只神奇的眼睛几乎是透明的了，金色的睫毛在无暇的脸上投下阴影。他是湖中的薇薇安，对伟大的梅林露出了狡黠的笑容。

“我能看见所有的未来，”他用一种故弄玄虚的口吻开口，“我看见一个红发男孩，当他站在戈德里克山谷最大的山毛榉下时，水星和金星排成了一列。”

邓布利多笑了起来，“这可不算是预言。”他迷恋地抚摸他的脸。

“我的预言才刚要开始，”格林德沃回了他一个微笑，他轻手轻脚地把邓布利多的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，那根东西简直是迫不及待地弹了出来，直直地戳在男孩脸上。他冲着头部轻轻吹气，舌头抵住嘴唇缓慢地舔过一圈。“一位金发的男孩会在他的面前跪下，而红发的会将他沉甸甸的阴茎塞进他的嘴巴里，一直塞到底部，到了喉咙也不停下。”

邓布利多的手僵住了，他难以置信地看着正在吐露着难以置信地淫荡话语的男孩，但这个情色无比的预言还没有结束。

“他会猛烈地操他的喉咙，即使他哭着拒绝也不会停止，直到他在他的嘴里射出来，每一滴都会射在他的喉咙里，然后他将把它们全部吞下去，接着张开嘴告诉他还想再来一次。”预言家格林德沃以一个戏剧性的颤抖尾音结束了他的预言，他又眨了一下眼睛，奇妙的银色瞳孔又变回了像天空一样的浅蓝色。他的微笑又优雅又完美，如果忽视有一根阴茎正戳在他唇边的话。

梅林啊，这太超过了——霍格沃兹最能言善辩的学生简直什么话也说不出来，金发男孩高挺的鼻梁和深邃的颧骨看上去像个地位尊贵的贵族，但他被前液蹭的闪闪发光的嘴唇告诉人们，有时他做个男妓可能比做个贵族要更加称职。

“收敛你的放荡，男孩，这里可满葬着几乎所有的纯血统家族。”最后他警告，一点说服力都没有地带着一个硬到发痛的阴茎。

“我不该因为说出即将发生的事实而受惩罚。”格林德沃反驳。他闭上眼，让邓布利多阴茎的头部摩擦自己紧闭的嘴唇，然后睁开眼，用舌头舔掉了那里渗出的液体。

格林德沃的口腔是天堂。邓布利多颤抖着叹出一口气，金发男孩用一种不可思议的方式摆动着他的头部——先在头部舔一圈，然后把整个柱身吞进去。他用手圈着没法完全塞进去的部分，偶尔揉捏囊袋。这个百年一遇的天才如果不是有成打的床伴，那他就是像他们校长吹嘘的那样，在所有方面都天赋异禀。他顺着青筋从底部舔到头部，再用舌尖戳弄顶部的缝隙，像吮一根蜂蜜羽毛笔一样发出啧啧的水声。他的一只手扶着邓布利多的腿来保持自己的平衡，另一只手滑向囊袋后方柔软的皮肤，用指尖画着圈按压着穴口。 

从未感受过的快感吞没了邓布利多，他难以控制不把手放在那触感良好的金色脑袋上。柔软湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着柱身，邓布利多不由地想象那更深的地方的感觉。他越来越快速地操进男孩的嘴里，男孩配合地摆动头部，然后将整个儿阴茎塞进了喉咙。

“梅林的裤子啊！”邓布利多喊道。喉咙口抽搐着紧紧挤压着整个头部，柔软的触感从四面八方包围向他，他徘徊在一个完美的性高潮附近，而格林德沃就是那个牵着他手的引路人。男孩发出干呕的声音让他回过神来，他手忙脚乱地让阴茎从男孩嘴里滑出来。男孩咳嗽了起来，邓布利多感到抱歉极了，他不该这么粗鲁，他是年长的那个而他理应关照好这个不知天高地厚的男孩。

“你还好吧？”他担忧地问。

但格林德沃只是摇摇头，他站起来退开了一点点。邓布利多屏住呼吸，看着他从自己的裤子里走出来，勃起的阴茎立在一团金灿灿的毛发中，格林德沃用手轻轻环绕住它，松松地抚慰着，因为刚刚的深喉而湿润的眼睛看着邓布利多，仿佛一个无声的邀请。

“脱掉我的衣服。”他命令道，声音嘶哑。

不像他放纵的性格，格林德沃在着装上十分遵循一个纯血巫师和德国人的刻板。即使是闷热的夏天，他也会把马甲的每一颗扣子都妥帖地扣好。邓布利多扯掉他本来就松松垮垮挂在身上的马甲，让衬衫敞开着暴露出一整片胸膛。这个男孩便几乎是赤裸地站在明亮的月光下了。

虽然邓布利多的脸场被评价太过中性，但他毕竟在学校常和朋友玩魁地奇，有好好地晒到阳光，他的身体虽说不上强壮但绝不是瘦弱的。但相比之下的格林德沃，这个常年在地下室沉迷于实验的男孩，虽然身高暂时高过了邓布利多，但身材却纤细得多。他的皮肤是常年晒不到太阳的苍白，胸膛上的皮肤因接触到夜晚微凉湿润的空气而起着鸡皮疙瘩，苍白的脸上因为注视而泛起了玫瑰色的红晕——梅林啊，他看上去太美了。

“享受你看到的？”格林德沃扬起下巴，坏笑着看着他，耸动着漂亮的腹部在邓布利多面前操着自己的拳头。

邓布利多低吼一声，把他翻过去按在树上，男孩的脸贴着树干小声地呻吟着，一只手撑着树干好让自己的额头不会被磨伤，一只手继续撸动着自己的阴茎。有一只阴茎开始紧紧地贴着他的臀缝滑动着，每一次戳刺都会狠狠撞到他的囊袋。

“Ja, Albus, Ja. ”格林德沃呻吟，扭动着腰部，“再用力点！”

“天哪，你真是不可思议... ...”邓布利多低声说，加快了阴茎冲刺的速度。格林德沃用一种不可思议节奏迎向邓布利多的撞击，他的屁股已经因为摩擦红了起来，臀缝因为前液而变得滑溜溜的。邓布利多感觉到好几次自己的头部擦过了男孩的穴口——因为每次都会引发一次轻微的颤抖。邓布利多感觉自己快要到了，他急切地想要找到格林德沃的嘴唇。他把金发的翻了过来，那双柔软的嘴唇现在正毫无防备地张着，蓝色的眼睛颤抖着，鼻尖看起来红彤彤的——“我，我要——”男孩发出无意识的呢喃，加快速度操自己的拳头。邓布利多把他们的阴茎放在一起撸动，他首先射了出来，精液落在男孩金色的毛发上，男孩被烫到似得哆嗦起来，伸出手紧紧环抱住邓布利多的肩膀，他像受到鼓励一样继续揉搓男孩的阴茎，直到男孩无声地尖叫着释放在他手里。

他们一起喘息着，邓布利多把头搁在格林德沃的肩头，轻轻地抚摸着他的后背。金发男孩好像还没缓过神——他仰着头柔软地靠在树干上，金色的发丝狼狈地黏在额头上，蓝色的眼睛茫然地看着天空。邓布利多把舌头滑进他的嘴里，他只是被动地接受着，过了好一会才开始回应他的舌头。

“你真美，盖特勒，你美极了。”邓布利多喃喃地说，微微侧过脸让他们能吻的更深。格林德沃捧住他的脸让他停下，他不满地皱起了眉头，但他看到金发男孩微微喘着气，两颊带着玫瑰色的红晕，眼睛像藏进了所有星星一样亮。

“不，你才是。你知道你有多么光彩夺目吗，阿不思？”格林德沃盯着邓布利多的眼睛露出一个微笑，银色的瞳孔熠熠生辉，“他们不懂你。没有人能懂，因为他们不过是一些资质平庸目光短浅之辈，但我能看到你的一切，我能懂你的一切，只有我。”

“你将会是这个时代最伟大的巫师之一，我们将一起探索这个世界上所有未知的知识，掌握所有不可控的力量，我们将凌驾于所有前人的成就，我们将带给巫师界最辉煌的荣光。”

邓布利多痴迷地看着他，他那么美，那么傲慢，那么有天赋，他怎么能不相信他的话！他能看到他们并肩站在魔法部的高台，所有的巫师都跪伏他们的统治，麻瓜不再统治世界，取而代之的是巫师的伟大繁荣。

“为了更伟大的利益。”格林德沃说。

“为了更伟大的利益。”邓布利多喃喃重复。

“那个善良的，正直的，伟大的格兰芬多怎么了？”金发男孩用舌头挑逗年长男孩的舌尖，另一个男孩回应了他，他们交换着吻，推挤着彼此，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。邓布利多蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，他抚摸着男孩柔顺的金发。

“他坠入了爱河。”他叹气道。

男孩们笑闹着，用魔杖清洁彼此，玩闹着给彼此整理好衣服。月亮悬挂在夜空当中，万物在银色的光辉中被照亮了。邓布利多推着格林德沃，催促着：“来吧，在我们回去之前再试一次。”

格林德沃笑着躲避着他的动作，“别推我了，你这个狮子，我会试的！”他的脸上还带着快乐的红晕，他举起魔杖指向前方。

“呼神护卫。”

银色的雾气从魔杖尖喷涌出来，好像有什么动物从烟雾中挣脱出来，格林德沃脸色突然变得苍白，那好不容易成型的烟雾也迅速地消失了。邓布利多发出惊喜的喊声：“我想我看见了什么！大概是一种鸟类，但我没看清... ...”

“大概是一种鸟。”格林德沃重复，他又突然变得冷漠了，用一种难以解读的目光看着邓布利多。

“我们该回去了，巴希达姨妈有时半夜会起来看看我。”他面无表情地说，拉了拉自己的衬衫，然后头也不回的离开了，好像有一万只阴尸在追赶他。

邓布利多留在原地，茫然而不解，他能看到的只有男孩匆匆的背影，和被夜风吹起在夜空中飞舞的金色发丝。

——

“我恐怕发现了一些东西，阿不思。”霍格沃兹新任女校长站在校长桌前，一个不起眼的木质镶边的小柜子放在她面前。

战后的校长室已经被家养小精灵恢复的差不多了，物品按着卡罗尔兄妹接管前的样子分门别类地放好，连那些冒着烟的银器都被它们从不知道哪的地方找了出来，井井有条地摆在细脚桌上。霍格沃兹历代的老校长们在他们各自的画框里打瞌睡，窗外的霍格沃兹正沐浴在早晨金黄色的阳光里。

“你觉得这会是个魔鬼盒吗？”她研究着把两扇柜门紧紧锁在一起的小锁，一条黄铜做的小蛇缠绕在上面，嘴巴咬着尾巴。

“啊，那恐怕是我的一些旧东西，亲爱的米勒娃。”校长座椅后那副最大的肖像说话了，老人银白色的胡须搭在胸前，紫色的魔法袍上绣着星星。“住在画框里我的记忆也衰退的厉害啦，能劳驾打开它让我看一眼吗？”

麦格用魔杖碰了碰那个柜子，“阿拉霍洞开。”她说，柜子纹丝不动。

“我恐怕它不会轻易就范。”邓布利多笑了起来，“我从麻瓜身上获得了不少灵感，你知道他们现在可以靠声音开门吗？”

麦格看起来几乎是翻了个白眼，她把柜子推到画像面前。“阿不思——”

“抱歉，米勒娃。阿拉霍洞开。”

缠在锁上的小蛇用尾尖挠了挠鼻子，慢慢从锁上滑开了，黄铜的小锁发出咔哒一声，柜子的两扇门猛然打开了。墙上画像里的历届男女校长都不由自主地伸长了脖子，黛丽丝·德文特为了看得更清楚甚至挤到了德克斯特·福克斯的画框里。

但是令他们失望的是，柜子里只有一些灰扑扑的细玻璃瓶，朦朦胧胧的烟雾关在木塞子下，隐隐约约闪着一些金色的光彩。

“又是邓布利多和他没完没了的记忆。”菲尼克斯·奈杰勒斯从鼻孔里哼了一声，黛丽丝·德文特伸过手来狠狠地打了他一下。

“作为一个老人，总是得随时抽出一点记忆，才能更轻松地享受生活啊。”邓布利多对麦格挤了挤眼睛，但麦格惊讶地看到一行泪水顺着老人的眼睛流进了长长的的胡子里。

“请再帮我一个忙吧，米勒娃。劳驾。”老人说。“把它们埋在戈德里克山谷，巴沙特女士家后森林里最大的那棵山毛榉下。”

麦格犹豫了一下，注视着画像里老人半月形眼镜后面的眼睛。“你知道，我可以帮你把它们放进你的墓地里...”

“啊，不需要，不需要，”老校长靠在柔软的手扶椅里，长长的白胡子藏起了一个微笑。“它们属于那里。”他蓝色的眼睛看向窗子，又透过它移向了更远的远方，“毕竟夏天的事情就应该埋葬在夏天... ...”

END


End file.
